


Will you be my Valentine?

by AngleJoyce



Series: Undertale one shots (Underground) [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphynecentric, Alphys/Undyne-centric, Amalgamates, Date advice, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, One Shot, Romance, Swearing, Valentine's Day, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: When Undyne asks Alphys to be her Valentine, and she says yes, they have a great day, but Undyne gets to know some things about Alphys, and what she has done... And Undyne shows her softer side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot! This one is just pure fanfiction ^~^  
> I meant to post it on Valentine's day, but I was very busy with school. This one isn't part of the Undertale one shots series.  
> This one's just made up for fun. I hope you'll like it!  
> And I hope you had a happy Valentine's day!

"Daaaarling, wake up~" Mettaton called as he approached Alphys, who had been asleep until Mettaton rolled next to her in his box form. Alphys muttered something and pulled the blankets over her head. 

"What was that, Alphysy?" Mettaton asked, and he heard Alphys sigh.

"I said, l-let me sleep," Alphys murmured, and Mettaton let out a robotic chuckle.

"Do you know what day it is, darling?" Mettaton then said, rolling around the box-bed to Alphys's other side. Alphys sighed again, deeper, this time. She groaned as she sat up, blankets still wrapped around her, her eyes sleepy, especially since she didn't wore her glasses.

"Yes, M-Metta... I know what day it is, s-so? Like I ever will be asked by anyone, though I'd probably say n-no... There's only one person who I'd say yes to," Alphys admitted, looking at her feet, poked out from the blanket nest.

"Unfortunately I have to go, they've already planned out my whole day. If you need me, give me a call," Mettaton said as he rolled away. "And, my dear Alphys, maybe she  _will_ ask you, today. Let me know~" And with that, he left, even before Alphys could respond or protest. With a sigh, Alphys got out of the blankets and walked over to her wardrobe. She took some clean clothes -a pink sweater and blue jeans- and went downstairs to the True Lab to feed the Amalgamates and to take a shower.

* * *

"So, how am I going to do it?" Undyne asked, pacing around the room in front of Papyrus, who stood next to the table, watching Undyne pace. 

"WELL, OF COURSE DO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE EXCELLENT DATING ADVICE FOR MY BEST FRIEND!" Papyrus said in his usual loud voice, posing heroically with a gloved hand to his chest. Undyne turned to him, stopping pacing for a moment.

"Yeah, you do?" Undyne asked, and Papyrus nodded.

"OF COURSE I DO! DO YOU HAVE ANY GOOD DATING OUTFITS?" Papyrus asked, and Undyne thought for a moment, then shook her head. "WELL THEN, I HAVE SOME GREAT OUTFITS FOR YOU! I WILL GO GET THEM AT MY HOUSE FOR YOU!" Papyrus added, before walking out to do just that. Undyne grinned as she watched him leave, before stretching and walking to her room to take a shower.

When Undyne got out of the shower, towel still wrapped around her damp scales, she opened the door to her bedroom, finding a neatly folded outfit on her bed. She smiled, took it and went back in the bathroom to try it on.

* * *

Alphys got out of the shower, the cold air tingling on her still warm scales, and shrugged on her clothes. She walked towards the elevator, taking some waffles from the vending machine, before she took the elevator back to her Main Lab. The doors opened and she got out of the elevator, then the bathroom, before walking to her desk and sitting on the chair. Taking a bite of her waffle, she opened some files. Since Undyne told her she didn't like cold food, she'd been working on a hot fridge. She could probably make one for her, if she would find the right materials she needed. Claws tapping on the keyboard, eyes focussed on the screen. That's probably how she would spend the day. Maybe Undyne would come over, but probably to watch Anime, nothing more.

* * *

 "WOWIE, UNDYNE! YOU LOOK GREAT!" Papyrus said as he took a step back, lowering the lipstick as he looked at Undyne, who wore the outfit Papyrus got for her. She just got a make-over from Papyrus. She wore a white shirt, a brown leather jacket, black jeans, and a red scarf. She had put on her usual black eyepatch, and wore her usual red combat boots. Her ponytail was neatly, as always, and Papyrus had helped her with putting on matching lipstick, mascara, eyeshadow and eyeliner. 

Undyne looked in the mirror and smiled toothily. "Thanks, Papyrus! You're the best!" She said, then she turned around and hugged Papyrus tight, who hugged her back, until he suddenly found himself headlocked and noogied on his skull. 

"NYOOHOHO! I AM GLAD YOU ARE HAPPY AND EXCITED ABOUT TODAY, BUT PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!!" Papyrus squeaked, and Undyne grinned wider and let go of him, something Papyrus appreciated.

"THANK YOU. NOW, SOME LAST ADVICE BEFORE YOU GO TO DOCTOR ALPHYS!" Papyrus said, and Undyne nodded and listened.

* * *

 Alphys was typing and making notes, when there was a knock on her door. She peeked her head up from the screen and looked over at the door, before getting to her feet to open it. 

When she opened it, however, everything she'd thought earlier all faded away, her eyes widening.

There stood Undyne, grinning as always, and she was holding a bouquet of flowers, Roses, Alphys's favourite. Alphys tried to form words,  _anything,_ but couldn't manage to. Luckily, Undyne spoke up first. 

"Hey, Alphys... Uhm, happy Valentine's day!" Undyne said, grinning awkwardly as she held out the bouquet to Alphys, who took it, a blush creeping on her face.

"U-u-uhm, th-thanks!" Alphys managed to squeak out, looking at the flowers, then at Undyne, who had a slight blush on her cheeks as well. 

"I, uhm, actually came here to ask you something," Undyne said, scratching her cheek as she looked away for a second, then back at Alphys. "Uhm,"  She held in her breath for a moment, then just blurted it out. "Would you like to be my Valentine?"

Alphys stared at her, feeling hot all over suddenly, her grip tightening a bit on the bouquet. 

"I... I'd l-like to, y-yes," Alphys then stammered, and Undyne smiled widely at her, relaxing a little. 

"Wow, uh, great!" Undyne then said, grinning widely. 

"Uhm, y-yeah! I-I just n-need to do some-something. U-uhm, do you w-want to come in?" Alphys asked, and Undyne nodded, before Alphys stepped aside for her so she could walk in. Alphys closed the door behind her.  
  
"I'll b-be right back!" Alphys said, and Undyne nodded, before Alphys went upstairs to her room. She put the flowers in a vase with water, placing them on her nightstand, before she quickly changed into other clothes. She walked back downstairs, and when Undyne saw her, she blushed bright red.

Alphys wore a white summer dress which went down to just above her knees, over that a dark blue jacket that went down to her waist, and at her feet she wore black, flat woman's shoes. 

Undyne's breath was literally taken away for a moment. She'd never seen Alphys wear anything else but her labcoat.  _Damn_ _, she looks so cute_ _..._ Undyne thought to herself as she got to her feet and cleared her throat.

"You look awesome, Alphys!" Undyne said, and this time Alphys blushed, smiling shyly. 

"S-so do you, b-but... Do y-you really think so? I-it's just a d-dress..." Alphys trailed off. Undyne nodded. 

"Yep, I totally think so! But the dress is just a bonus," Undyne blurted out before she could stop herself, and she saw Alphys's cheeks go redder than her own hair. Well, Alphys didn't seem to mind it, so, she added, "Uhm, shall we go?" Alphys nodded and smiled a little, before Undyne hesitantly took her hand, tensing a little, until Alphys entwined their fingers as they walked out of the Lab. When she felt Alphys squeeze her hand gently, she smiled wider. Both were quiet, but it was a nice silence, not an awkward one, as they headed to where Undyne was taking Alphys. 

* * *

 Undyne took Alphys to the MTT restaurant. While dining, they talked -and laughed- a lot.  Even though they were so close, they had so much to talk about. Undyne talked about training with Papyrus, and she told some anecdotes of her and her fellow Guards, while Alphys told her she'd been working on an update for Mettaton, and that she'd been working on a hot fridge for Undyne. When Alphys mentioned the hot fridge, Undyne's eye widened. She hadn't heard Alphys mention  _that_ before. So she couldn't help but blurt out, "Are you serious? You're really working on a _hot fridge_ for me?" So when Alphys nodded, Undyne couldn't help herself, she leaned over the table and hugged her tightly, something Alphys returned with a faint blush and a wide smile. After the dinner, Undyne insisted on paying all the food, and so did Alphys, so they ended up paying each other's food.

When they got out of the restaurant, Undyne took Alphys's hand again, and told her she'd something else planned. She asked if Alphys was still feeling up to it, to which Alphys responded to with a nod and a smile.

Undyne took Alphys through the waterlogged room, before she got to the room with a beautiful view on New Home, and the King's Castle. The crystals on the ceiling and the walls made it all more special. Undyne then took Alphys up to a hill, which had perfect view on everything. They sat down and Alphys gazed at the view. She often left the Lab, so this made her feel so...  _free_... there was no other way decribing it, not even the scientist in her managed to find the right words... But that didn't matter. What did matter that she was here, with Undyne. Undyne, who was her Valentine, her crush, and now the one holding her hand as they watched the view in front of them. Though, Undyne was more focussed on the girl next to her. The faint glow of the crystals made her scales shimmer, making her look even more beautiful than she already was. This was all too good to be real, Undyne thought to herself. Now is the time. Now is the perfect moment. 

"Hey, Alphys?" Undyne asked, and Alphys looked at her.

"Yeah?" Alphys asked, and Undyne became a little shy. 

"Could... Can... Can I kiss you?" She then asked. It was hard to see in the dim light, but she could see the blush on Alphys's cheeks. And she could see her nod. 

Undyne swallowed, then cupped Alphys's cheeks gently, before she slowly leaned in. She felt Alphys slip her arms around her waist, and when their lips lightly brushed against each other's, she saw Alphys's eyes go dark with desire  _-mutual_ desire- so she pressed in, and their lips finally connected.

Suddenly, everything felt lighter to Alphys. It was a simple kiss, yes, and it didn't last long, no, but it was  _a kiss,_ and with Undyne, of  _all monsters._

When Undyne pulled away slowly, Alphys opened her eyes, and they both smiled shyly. 

"Can we... do that again...? Only if you are okay with that though," Undyne said shyly, and Alphys's blush deepened as she nodded. Not even bothering to say a word to respond, Undyne leaned in and kissed her again, and Alphys's hands went to Undyne's shoulders, before they tangled in Undyne's soft hair. Undyne then deepened the kiss, moving her lips against Alphys's lips slowly, who returned it with equal fervour.

Then, suddenly, everything dawned on Alphys. All of her mistakes, all of her lies, everything. She suddenly pulled away -as though slapped- and shook her head as both her hands covered her mouth, her eyes wide. She slowly shifted away from Undyne. "No, no, no, w-wait... We c-can't, Undyne," Alphys murmured suddenly, and Undyne's fan-shaped ears dropped. 

"What do you mean, we can't? I... I thought you..."

"I do! I r-really do! S-so much, b-but.. I'm n-not... I'm-I'm not wh-who you think I-I am..." Alphys's voice choked up as she felt tears sting her eyes. "I really d-do, Undyne... b-but I don't want y-you to love th-the fake me... I-I don't want you t-to hate and l-leave me and b-break my h-heart when you g-get to know what I've done..." Alphys's vision blurred with tears, and so she didn't saw Undyne shift closer, a frown on her face.

"Alphys, what do you--,"

"Come w-with me," Alphys interrupted, getting to her feet slowly. "I-I'll show you what I m-mean..." Undyne looked at her, then, hesitantly, got to her feet, too, following Alphys.

They walked all the way to the Lab in silence. Not a nice silence. Undyne was filled with questions, a lot of them.  _What did she mean, the fake her? Why are we going to the Lab? What could she possibly have done that she reacted like that...?_

When they got in the Lab, Alphys walke to the bathroom, Undyne following her. When the door slid open, Undyne's eye widened. It wasn't a bathroom, but an elevator... 

When Alphys stepped in the elevator, Undyne followed her in, before Alphys pressed a button and the doors closed.

"Alphys, what is all this--?"

"I w-wanted to tell you a long t-time ago..." Alphys interrupted again, and Undyne kept quiet, looking at the smaller monster, and to her shock, she saw Alphys's eyes filled with tears, a sad smile on her face.

"But now you're going to see what I've done, how much I've messed up, and... my lies..." Alphys finished, and after that they kept silent. It took long, too long, almost, to Undyne. The doors opened, and Undyne shuddered a bit.

"T-this is my true lab," Alphys said, before she stepped out of the elevator, Undyne following her.

It was huge and dark, and there was a strange atmosphere. Undyne didn't like it. She opened her mouth to talk, but Alphys cut her off.

"Pl-please, don't talk until I'm d-done explaining," Alphys said, and Undyne nodded.

* * *

 Alphys kept looking at Undyne and flinching as she walked with her through the Lab. While Alphys led Undyne around the True Lab, Undyne noticed that some of the monitors on the walls flickered on. From what she could read of it, they told the story of Alphys's Determination experiment.

When they walked through the room with the flowers, Undyne saw some shatters and dirt on the ground... What happened?

Alphys then led Undyne to somewhere else. It was a small room, but in the center was a massive machine with thousands of wires attached to it, and in the middle of it was a red dot.

"This is the generator. I-it powers the L-Lab, and a part of the CORE." Alphys swallowed. "I-I need you to stay calm, c-can you do that for me?" Alphys asked, her voice shaky. When Undyne bit her lip and nodded, Alphys whistled loudly. It was quiet for a moment before the air chilled. Undyne felt something behind her. Undyne turned around and tensed. She saw five... things... staring at her and Alphys. There was a flash of blue, and Undyne had summoned a spear in her shaking hand.

"Wait!" Alphys squeaked, darting between Undyne and the creatures, her arms out as wide as they could go. "Do-don't, Undyne! I.. I need you to trust me w-with this, o-ok? Th-they are harmless, I pr-promise you that," Alphys said, tears filling her eyes as she looked at Undyne almost desperately, still in front of the creatures.

Undyne swallowed and hesitated, then made her spear disappear in her hand.

"Ex-fucking-plain it to me, Alphys! Right now!" Undyne burst out without control, fear making her angry. Alphys flinched a bit, but did what was told.

"Th-these are Memoryhead, Endogeny, Reaper Bird, Lemon Bread and Snowdrake's Mother," Alphys explained, gesturing to the Amalgamates as she talked. "Th-they are the m-monsters that had fallen down... I ex-experimented on them w-with Determination during an experiment... I-I was trying to find out what it would do on SOULs. Maybe I could find a way to break the barrier with that, b-but... M-monster's bodies don't have enough physical matter to handle Determination, and they lost their forms and started to f-fuse into these... I call them the Amalgamates." Alphys explained, her voice breaking, "I... I didn't told anyone, and th-the families keep sending me all these letters, and I k-keep lying about bringing them b-back... B-but I kept them here, because I'm afraid of their r-reactions, s-so I still haven't told the families... I.. when I receive a letter, I don't eveb read them anymore..." Tears rolled down her cheeks a she continued, "D-do you remember the day we m-met at the Abyss...? I.. I was about to-to... end it all.. I.. I'm nothing more than a liar, and a fraud..." Alphys was looking away as she talked, not seeing Undyne's tears rolling over her cheek, and so she went on, "I..  l-lied to you about.. almost everything... Th-the ice cream, i-it's just made of stupid seaweed, a-and the human history? Th-those are just stupid cartoons.... Th-they aren't real... I just w-wanted to look braver and cooler to im-impress y-you... I'm.. I'm sorry...  N-now I even messed up this d-day for you..." Alphys sobbed out. "I-I get it if you d-don't want to s-see me anymore... Y-you can l-leave a-a-and tell everyone what I've done, and i-if you don't w-want to see me anymore, I'm o-okay with that, I'd do the same if I w-were you..." Alphys admitted, still looking away. 

Undyne needed a moment to progress all of it. She watched Alphys closely, who was looking anywhere but at Undyne. Undyne didn't saw a fraud, or a liar. Sure, she was a bit shocked about all of it, but she  _just knew_ that Alphys only tried to help and to do good. She saw the woman she loved in pain and sorrow, but what she didn't saw, and knew that she wasn't, was a liar or a fraud. 

Undyne tried to talk, but she had a lump in her throat. She couldn't manage to form any words, so instead, she stepped closer, kneeled down, and took Alphys in a tight hug. Alphys stiffened, freezing in mid-sob for a moment, before she clung to Undyne and sobbed in her shoulder. She tried to apologize, to say that Undyne didn't need to pretend that she liked her, but choked on her words everytime. She just wanted Undyne to be honest with her, to yell at her, and not to pretend. But, what she didn't know was that Undyne wasn't pretending. Not at all. She wanted to comfort and help her, to let her know what she felt for her. That she still cared about her. That she still loved her. That she still trusted her, even more now, and that she didn't hate her at all, but for now, she got nothing out. She just held Alphys close and rubbed her back gently.

Finally, after what felt forever, Alphys had calmed down, only sniffling a little. She pulled away to look at Undyne, who reached up and wiped her tears away.

Alphys frowned and looked away, murmuring, "Wh-why didn't you left, al-already? D-don't you hate me now--?" 

"Alphy," Undyne interrupted, and she saw Alphys blush slightly. It was the first time she'd said that name to her, and she couldn't help but smile at Alphys's reaction. "Look, what happened sucks, I know. But, I also know that you didn't mean to. You just tried to help, and you did what you could for them. And about the lies? It doesn't really matter to me." Undyne gently took a hold of Alphys's chin, leading her face back to look her in the eyes. "As long as you don't lie to me anymore, okay? You can tell me anything, and I'll _always_ be here for you, as long as you're honest with me," She whispered, now cupping Alphys's cheeks. When Alphys nodded, Undyne smiled a little. "And I'm not going to leave you. I know what you did, and I still care about you. You still matter to me. I still trust you. And I still love you. Now even more than ever," Undyne admitted, rubbing Alphys's cheeks gently. 

"Wh-what? Why?" Alphys squeaked out, and Undyne grinned a little. 

"Because, Alphy, you're being honest with me,  _now,_ and you trust me enough to tell me all of this. I think you're the bravest monster I know." Alphys's blush deepened, and she hugged Undyne again, who smiled and hugged her back. "I think you should return them to their families," Undyne then said, and she felt Alphys tense in her arms, but she didn't let go. "I think they won't be angry, Alphys. You saved them, after all. I'm sure they won't be angry. Maybe a little surprised, but not angry. And if you want, I could come with you," Undyne said, and Alphys nodded a little. 

"I'd like t-that," Alphys admitted. Undyne nodded and smiled a little. 

"Okay. Are you ready to go?" Undyne asked. Alphys thought for a moment, before she nodded. Undyne smiled and got to her feet, holding her hands out to Alphys. When she took them, Undyne pulled Alphys to her feet, then pulled her in a tight hug, before they walked out, the Amalgamates following them.

As Alphys was shrugging on her Labcoat, Undyne was calling the families, and only some of them were able to meet up. Some weren't ready for it, yet.

* * *

 Alphys couldn't believe it. The moment she arrived at Snowdin, the families -Lesser dog, Greater dog, Aaron, Shyren, Snowdrake and Snowdrake's father- weren't angry. They asked about what happened, and when Alphys showed them the Amalgamates, they were shocked, yes, but not angry. They were quite surprised and shocked when Alphys explained them everything that had happened. Alphys sometimes struggled to get the words out, but when she felt Undyne squeeze her hand, or rub her thumb across her knuckles, she relaxed a bit and managed to keep going. At the end, after explaining how to take care of the Amalgamates, she was sure they were going yell at her or something like that. But they didn't. They were  _happy_ that she brought their families back, even bigger than ever, that they were still alive, no matter how they looked. And suddenly, she found herself embraced by Lesser dog and Greater dog, while Endogeny was wagging its tail happily, making bark-like sounds. Snowdrake and Snowdrake's Father were making jokes with Snowdrake's Mother. And Shyren and Aaron were hugging and talking with Lemon Bread. They all looked so happy. It made Alphys happy, too.

* * *

 "You did great, Alphy," Undyne said as she and Alphys were walking through Waterfalls, on their way back to the Lab.

"I couldn't have d-done it without you, Undyne. Thank you," Alphys admitted, squeezing Undyne's hand gently.

"I'm sure you could... But, no problem..." Undyne said. Alphys smiled a little. "Hey, Alphy?" Undyne then said, and Alphys looked at her, nodding. "I, uhm, really had fun, today. And, well, I... I wanted to thank you for it, so," Undyne leaned down and kissed Alphys's cheek. "Thank you."

Alphys looked at her, a blush on her face, and she smiled, wrapping her arms around Undyne's neck and hugging her tight. Undyne closed her eye and rested her head on top of Alphys's, hugging her back. Then, when Alphys pulled back, she slowly reached up, cupped Undyne's cheeks, and kissed her on the lips. Undyne jumped a bit, but didn't pull away, and soon, she was returning the kiss gently. Alphys's claws tangled a bit in her hair, her tail curling around one of Undyne's legs, as Undyne wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

After some time, Alphys pulled away -though she did so reluctantly- and they were both in a kind of haze, still holding each other close. Undyne pressed her forehead against Alphys's and they both closed their eyes.

"Thank you, too, Undyne." Alphys then murmured. "I love you."

Undyne blushed and smiled wider, "I love you, too, Alphy."

 

And that's how it'd be until they were dust.

 

~~End~~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a comment with your opinion about it, tips or other things!


End file.
